


Life Before Death／在死亡之前

by Sheng



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Agent!Lestrade, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Officer!Mycroft
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: 長官與特工，人與仿生人，片段與永恆。這就是他們之間的差異。





	

1

轟炸聲大的幾乎能震破人的耳膜，在場的工作人員全面無表情地監聽著畫面上的動靜，兩分鐘後，一名人員拿掉耳機，連通一號頻道，恭敬地報告，「長官，追蹤不到特工G的訊號。」  
『不管他。』彼端的男人下達指令，『收隊。』  
「是，長官。」  
無人機在後一秒自動爆炸，畫面全歸於無，所有的工作人員同時拿下耳機，關上電腦，依序離開控制室。

 

特工G是個不死的傳奇。  
說不死似乎顯得過於誇大，死亡對於在秘情組織六處的所有特工而言，意味著求而不可得的終點，幾乎可稱得上恩賜。  
因為，他們皆已失去死亡的資格。

 

「長官，活著是什麼感覺呢？」  
當邁可羅夫特從軍事行動會議脫身，進入戒備森嚴的辦公室，那個應該支離破碎地散落在北國境內屍首無存的特工，正閒散地倚靠在他的檜木辦公桌邊，指尖轉著鉑金外殼的鋼筆，沖他笑得一臉無辜。  
邁可羅夫特淡漠地壓下隱在頰側的通訊器，低聲說，「警報解除，特工G已覆命。」  
門自動闔上，他走到書桌前，一把抽走特工手中的鋼筆，擱進筆筒內，徒步繞到辦公桌後方，「這是你第二十一次問出同樣的問題，我將保持與前二十次相同的回答。」  
「「答案對你（我）沒有意義。」」  
特工分毫不差地模仿邁可羅夫特平靜的語調，連同吐字的氣音與轉折都精準地惟妙惟肖。  
「可是，對你是有意義的。」特工的笑容裡摻了一點探究，恰如其分地掩蓋一湧而上的陰鬱。  
「對我沒有意義。」邁可羅夫特坐下，平視著自動俯下身配合他的特工。  
長官與特工，人與仿生人，下令與聽從。  
這就是他們之間的差異。  
「活著，對我是個既已存在、無需探究的事實；對你，是個僅能想像、永不可得的概念。」邁可羅夫特的唇角勾起極其淺薄的弧度，他伸出手，撫上G的後腦，邁可羅夫特的聲調如絲綢般柔滑，「不要再問同樣的問題，不要未經授權進入我的辦公室。」  
特工面不改色地說，「如果不呢？」完全無視抵在自己頸側足以癱瘓整個生理機能樞紐的利刃。  
邁可羅夫特盯著那雙彷彿有溫度的棕眸，那不該出現在一名仿生人身上，它飛揚跳脫地展現所有者旺盛的生命力，有那麼一瞬間，邁可羅夫特錯以為被他制住阿奇里斯腱的特工是個普通人。

特工眨了一下眼睛。  
邁可羅夫特瞬間放開手中的箝制，將椅子後滑拉開兩人之間的距離，他重新拉整自己的袖口，「請注意，雷斯垂德特工，我們不是非你不可。」  
「收到，長官。」特工咧開嘴角，彷彿他方才收到的是個禮物而不是項警告，「我去報到。」  
辦公室的門開了又關。

 

第二十一份絕密檔案被妥善封存。  
以一個初代仿生人特工而言，這樣的紀錄可說是出類拔萃，特工G的任務完成率高的嚇人，身體各部位至今沒接受過大幅度的汰換——他是唯一一位存活至今的初代仿生人特工，能力甚至勝過現存的三位二代特工，他引起科學家的興趣，但科學家至今仍未找出雷斯垂德如此特異的原因。  
特工改用仿生人是勢在必行的趨勢，在落入敵手時，能毫不在意地捨棄而不顧慮道德問題。仿生人特工的機械中樞設置了同無人機的引爆裝置，一旦判定特工損壞過於嚴重，或落入敵方手中被當成國際問題責難的籌碼之前，只要最高指揮官邁可羅夫特的指令一下，引爆裝置立時啟動，任何證據將毀於一旦。  
初代仿生人特工有七位，除了運作模式（生存模式）之外，無論外型、智慧、危機判斷能力，乃至於思考模式都與人類別無二致。  
他們會思考，他們有感情，他們能做出類同人類特工在臨危之時的妥協判斷，能偽裝一般民眾的日常行為，甚至能執行初階的色誘任務。

或許正是太接近人類，或者說，太過執著與人類之間的差異，生命是永不可得的夢想，而情感終歸是電腦計算模擬的成果，當模擬的答案無法滿足仿生人的疑問，他們的行為逐漸變得偏激、不受控制，執著挑戰著死亡。  
人類製造的科技，無法回答人類回答不了的問題。  
智慧之所以有極限，是因為人類只能走得那麼遠。  
一年過去，七位仿生人特工只剩下唯一一位，這意味著開發二代特工的計劃必須提前執行。

身為秘情組織六處最高指揮官，邁可羅夫特要求科學家剃除仿生人特工的情感機制。  
研發出的二代特工更無情，更能準確執行命令，不再執著生死的哲學難題，同樣的，他們的應變能力降低，完成的任務級別有限。這讓許多高階任務再度落回特工G‧雷斯垂德身上。  
G既保有初代的應變能力與類同的人類情感，又能準確執行命令，唯一的缺失是不太遵守覆命的規定，但與多起艱困的潛伏、暗殺殺行動相比，後者完全是個足以忽略的缺憾。  
科學家曾想徹底研究特工G的電流訊號，甚至試圖複製相同的訊號安裝在二代特工上，但程式不相容意外引發特工的自毀裝置，同時招來邁可羅夫特極為罕見的嚴厲責難。

「一位雷斯垂德特工就夠了。」  
特工隱在牆後，看著素來淡漠的最高指揮官在眾人面前第一次顯出滔天怒意，從胸口竄出的細碎的電流訊號麻癢的讓他冒出碰觸邁可羅夫特的強烈衝動。  
他們之間隔著一道牆，陰影蓋住他大半個身體，雷斯垂德盯著露在燈光下的半個鞋尖，悄悄縮回了腳步。

 

2

 

那是一次色誘任務。  
具體而言，雷斯垂德不記得他有做出過於出格的舉動，那日他不過是在任務完成後照例忽略長官「不要未經授權進入他的辦公室」的無聊警告，在組織啟動緊急追蹤訊號時躺在長官的黑色長沙發上打盹之外，他保證所有的一切都符合規定。  
他連「活著的意義是什麼」都沒問。

門在授權之下開啟，一慣從容而優雅的步伐踏進辦公室。特工左手臂橫在雙眼上，沒費心改變姿勢，他接收到皮鞋磨擦地毯毛料的細微聲響，他的長官深藏不漏，能將走路聲掩藏得毫無聲息，那是曾經出過外勤的證據。  
腳步停在沙發之前，特工確實期待著長官會說什麼，警告、責難或僅只平靜地要求他離開，他想見到更多面相的邁可羅夫特，他渴望更了解這個高深莫測又大權在握的男人。  
男人向他伸出手，動作俐落而迅速地直襲頸側，雷斯垂德自動啟動危機反射動作，在男人觸碰到他之前，先一步扣住他的手腕。特工睜開眼，看見灰藍色的瞳孔裡倒映著自己的上身，他眨了一下眼睛，儲存整個畫面。  
雷斯垂德咧開嘴角，「抱歉長官，早知是你的話，我肯定不會動作的。」  
這謊言說得拙劣，雷斯垂德不在意這此舉會造成邁可羅夫特增加多少對他的殺意，他們都知道危機反射動作如同人類的反射神經，不需經由機械中樞下達指令進行動作，無論反擊的對象是誰。  
邁可羅夫特的視線從他的臉上移至自己的手腕，雷斯垂德乾脆地放手，他坐起身，看著他的長官走回辦公桌身後，翻閱桌上的文件。

雷斯垂德盯著批閱成疊公文的邁可羅夫特，「長官，我有沒有說過這次的任務對象喜歡沒毛的男人？」  
邁可羅夫特沒有抬頭，甚至沒有停下批閱的動作。  
雷斯垂德不在意聽眾毫無反應，自顧自地說，「當他綁著我的手，趴在我的腿間抬頭，那個角度有點像你。」  
「然後，我勃起了。」  
「陰莖差點打到他的臉。」  
「他笑著撫摸它，你知道那是什麼感覺嗎？」特工的聲音愈來愈低，帶著黑暗的誘惑。  
「他們在任務前加強了自律神經系統傳達的訊號，感覺比以前更強烈，我叫了，當他操進來的時候。」鋼筆滑過文件的聲音沙沙作響。  
「他喜歡背後式，我看不到他的臉，一直忍耐著不要反擊。」  
「接著他將我翻過來，讓我的腿架在他的肩膀上，我往下看，那個角度很像你。」特工舔了一下嘴角，彷彿在回味。  
「所以我射了，尖叫著高潮，差點叫成你的名字。」

邁可羅夫特的鋼筆停了。  
評估的視線終於從文件落在特工的身上，雷斯垂德已然解開褲頭，當著邁可羅夫特的面半褪下西裝褲和內褲，露出硬挺的下身，他的下體很乾淨，幫他剃毛的那個人手法相當專業而熟練。  
「我可以叫你的名字嗎？長官。」特工單手握住自己的陰莖，禮貌地問。  
邁可羅夫特的鋼筆轉了一圈，「不行。」

特工最後叫了「長官」，不只是在高潮的時候。

這似乎成為一種潛規則。  
特工會在色誘任務後硬著來找他的長官，在邁可羅夫特默許的視線下自瀆，那像一個遊戲，雷斯垂德硬拉著他的長官玩一場看不到終點的禁忌遊戲，邁可羅夫特不知何故允諾了參與。

 

鉑金鋼筆轉了一圈，灰藍色的眼眸裡映著剛呈核的任務報告。  
特工率性瀟灑的用字躍然紙上，邁可羅夫特想的卻是特工經過喉間噴薄而出的熱情，想的是特工浸潤在高潮裡失神的眼睛。

原本只是測試仿生人對情慾的感受度，想知道仿生人對於此種經年不變的舉動能夠樂此不疲到什麼程度，直到邁可羅夫特在副官的驚訝的目光下拒絕了派遣雷斯垂德執行色誘任務。  
他想避免什麼，只有自己清楚。

那天晚上，邁可羅夫特做了夢。  
夢裡的特工對著他自瀆，接著，特工跪趴在地張開雙腿，單手撐在地毯上，另一手的食指與中指並攏，進出自己的臀穴，他看見特工逐漸繃緊了身體，喘息與呻吟愈來愈大聲，最後，特工抽搐了一下，下身噴出大量的液體。  
特工的眼裡只映著一個人的身影，只叫出一個人的名字。

邁可羅夫特醒的時候，特工就坐在他的窗台邊，隨興地打招呼，「早安，長官。你需要我的服務嗎？」  
絲被隨著最高指揮官起身的動作滑下肩膀，蓋在腰間，邁可羅夫特盯著硬挺的下身，沉默一會，「需要。」  
當雷斯垂德跪在地毯上，將體液從邁可羅夫特的身體裡吸出來，最高指揮官盯著那頭燦銀髮色，漠然地想，研發部門把他教得太好。

「你確定只要這樣？」  
邁可羅夫特清楚記得自己要求科學家做出什麼設定，那是個誘使別人答應的假設性語法，現在，他將親自體會他的作品成效。  
雷斯垂德趴跪在地毯上，雙腿大開，肩膀壓在地毯上，雙手各握住一側臀瓣，向左右扳開，他側轉過頭，低笑一聲，「進來，長官。我就是你的。」

他接受了蛇的誘引，品嚐了罪惡。  
邁可羅夫特扶著特工的腰，狠狠地將自己撞進了特工的體內。仿生特工的身體相當溫暖，內建的腸道系統緊緊包裹著他，他壓低身體，在特工耳旁低語，「我授權你叫我的名字。」  
一句話，特工繃緊了身體，體液瞬間噴濺得到處都是，特工梗著通紅的脖子，從喉間嘶啞而出的吶喊熱的能夠焚燒整個地獄，最高指揮官感覺到身下特工與自己連接的部份受到了震動，他從沒那麼貼近過什麼人，聽見字句從對方身體發出來的隆隆震響，他幾乎是耳鳴了，連音紋都失真，一切像透過長年籠罩倫敦的霧靄，感官與觸覺變得毫不真切，他看不清雙手，只感覺到身下溫熱的、逐漸繳緊的身體，他闔上眼睛，卻失去重組記憶宮殿的能力。  
那感覺像回到過去，回到人類未開化的、沒有文明沒有歷史的過去，只靠直覺和野性生存，一陣細微的恐慌猛地竄上來，他不能丟棄他賴以維生的大腦，不能喪失知識與判斷力，他需要文字，需要文明，他只適合生活在──

忽然間，「 **邁──邁可羅夫特！** 」  
一槌定音的鐘響敲在耳膜上，每一個字都清晰可辨。

 

他重回未來。

 

──To be continuied

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇將參與ML合本《Time River》，試閱到此。  
> 11月底將公佈合本訊息，謝謝支持=////=


End file.
